Book 1: The Griffon Attack
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "When Camp Half-Blood is attacked by Griffins, Chiron is forced to send his three best students, Annabeth, Percy and Grover on the look-out for more heroes. The two demigods and their fellow satyr find half-bloods in the weirdest place...A music store." A cross-over between Austin & Ally and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Give it a chance, you might even like it. Enjoy! :)
1. I'm Dez, not a monster

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, everybody!**

**So, first and foremost, thank you for giving this story a chance. It means the world to me. **

**Anyway, this story will be something new for me; it's a crossover. The crossover is between Austin & All and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**The reason I decided to do this is because I love both of those show/book series and I wanted to try it out.**

**I might, if you don't like it, put a stop to it. But nevertheless, I'm glad you're giving it a chance. Thank you!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

"Here! Turn left."- We were all in the car: Grover, Annabeth, and me. We were on the look for new half-bloods this afternoon; y'know, normal teen-age stuff.

I was driving, Annabeth was next to me and Grover was behind me. Personally, when I drive I feel awesome but having a satyr scream in your ear, telling you to "Be more careful, you could've killed that bug!" and "I smell half-bloods! Turn right! No, wait…Turn left!" every two seconds wasn't in my top ten favourite things.

Nevertheless, this mission was very important. We needed more half-bloods urgently. Our camp, back in Long Island, has been attacked by Griffins. The attacks come weekly, at exactly 9 o'clock every Wednesday. Normally, monsters like this weren't allowed to pass by the magic, invisible fence that kept the camp safe. But now…after the attack of The Giants last year, the camp hasn't been fully able to restore its power, therefore, making it easy for the monsters to make their way in.

And the worst part is that we can't stop them. It's easy for us to kill other monsters like the Minotaur or the Gorgons, but the Griffin attacks are stronger. No spell can get rid of them or make the camp safer. There was only one way for us to win this battle: we needed more demigods.

That's the reason that we were stuck in Miami, Florida in front of a music store in the middle of the afternoon.

"Grover, are you sure that there are half-bloods in there?"- Annabeth's hesitation was similar to mine. I mean…why would there be children of gods in a music store?

"Trust me guys, they are here. I can smell them." – Grover sounded so sure, I decided to go with it.

The three of us got out of the car and headed for the music shop, where the front door was open and swaying in the wind.

We went inside, looking around. The store was big, a two-floored place, filled with instruments. There was a small counter in the middle and a grand-piano beside it.

"Hello?" – Annabeth shouted. Sadly, she got no answer. - "Guys, there's nobody here. Let's just go."

Just as she said this, we heard a high-pitched scream, definitely coming from a girl.

"Oh, is that so, Annabeth? Because, I don't think 'nobody' can scream like this." – Grover joked. As serious as the situation was, I had to high-five him. As a reward for that, I got a glare from Annabeth.

"Sorry." – I mumbled, giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go save that girl. By the sounds of it, the monster is pretty big." – Annabeth said and ran up the stairs, closely followed by us.

We all stopped at the door that had a sigh on it. Due to my dyslexia, I had a hard time reading it. Eventually, the letters formed and actual sentence and I read: "Private practice room. Keep out!"

"So, we're going to do the 'Macedonia' method, ok?"- Annabeth whispered, taking her dagger out. We all knew what she meant. After all, we trained in the same camp.

The 'Macedonia' method was simple. I distract the monster, trying not to get killed, while Annabeth and Grover take him by surprise in the back.

"On three. 1. 2…3!" – On Annabeth's command, we opened the door and burst in the room.

What we saw inside took us by surprise.

We were expecting a monster. Instead, we saw a teen-age ginger boy, sitting on a little green couch, sobbing quietly.

"What happened? Where are the monsters?" – Annabeth asked, looking around.

The boy gave her a puzzled look. –"What monsters? I'm Dez, not a monster."

"Oh…but then why did we hear a girl scream?" – Grover questioned.

"Hey! I'm not a girl! And I screamed because…I bit my tongue."

**So, how was this? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think of this in the reviews! I'm really hoping you liked it because I had TONS of fun writing it! Thanks! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	2. New York, the 600th floor

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, amazing readers! : )**

**Before I start, I wanted to wish Ellington Ratliff a very happy birthday! I love you, Ell!**

**So, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, and I'm so thankful to everybody who reviewed! **Supernaturalfan1 ,imlegitdemigod, HunterofartemisdaughterofZeus, DreamWriter4ever **and** Percabeth619 **thank you so much! You all rock!**

**A new chapter of "The Griffon Attack" starts in 3, 2, 1… **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

"Wait…so there are no demigods here? Aye, aye, aye, this was such a waste of time!" – I said, collapsing on a mini green couch.

"Yeah, she's right, Grove. I thought you said you smelled demigods?" – Percy agreed too.

"No, guys, you don't understand! This guy right here, – Grover said, pointing to Dez as he spoke,- is a demigod!"

Dez looked up. He didn't seem like a demigod. As far as we had known him, his only power was screaming like a girl.

"Guys, believe me! Dez is a demigod! But I smell two others, too!" – As Grover said that two kids, a girl and a boy, in their teenage years walked in.

"Ally, I'm telling you, the dog had three heads!" – The boy was waving his hands in the air, talking to the brunette girl next to him.

"No, Austin…- she started, then she noticed us. - Hello! May I help you?"

I got up and walked up to her, trying to restrain my calm. –"Hello. I'm Annabeth, this is Percy and this is Grover. We're here on a…mission."

I looked at Percy, trying to tell him to help me out. Telling demigods who they really were is a hard job. Luckily, Percy understood me and stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Percy. I don't really know how to explain this but…you're special, all three of you. So, I assume you know the Greek mythology with the gods, the monsters…"

Percy was interrupted by the girl who started jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. – "Yes, yes, I know the Greek mythology! It's so fascinating! I love it! My favourite goddess is Athena. She's so smart…I wish I was like her. Oh, and I'm Ally."

Hm…I'm starting to like this Ally. She's obviously a fan of Athena. I like people like that.

"Yeah, she's Ally and I'm Austin. Now, can someone please explain to me what is happening?"- Austin, the blonde boy said.

While Percy was trying to find words to explain the situation, I glanced at Grover. He smelled the air, his nose wrinkling as he did so.

"Another half-blood! I smell another half-blood!" – He finally said.

4 half-bloods in the same day?

"Grover… are you sure?" – I asked, still unsure.

Then, a short, curly-haired Latina walked through the door.

"That's her! That's the fourth half-blood!" – Grover yelled as he jumped up and down, pointing to the girl.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" – She asked.

"Trish, this is Annabeth, Percy and Grover. They said that…they're here on a mission. I didn't quite understand what, though." – Ally said, as she greeted the girl who we now knew as Trish.

I sighed. We better get this explanation thing over with.

"Ok, look, as we said earlier, you four are special. Now, come sit down, we'll try our best to explain.

The four friends sat down on the chairs in front of us, looking at us expectedly. Well, everyone except Dez. He was still stressing over his tongue.

I sighed, once again.

"So, you all know the Greek gods, right? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena…,right?"

The four of them nodded.

"Well, they exist, since they are immortal. Right now, they are in America. And well…they are our parents. That's why, we are demigods. And we think you are too."

Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally all looked at me, their jaws dropped. Poor them.

"Guys, what Annabeth is saying is true! Even though it's very unlikely, it's reality. You really are demigods. Right now, we don't know who your godly parent is. But we will find out, sooner or later. Now that you know this, we will have to take you to our camp in Long Island. It's the only place where demigods are safe. We train there and it's a lot of fun, trust me." – Percy said.

The demigods seemed to calm down a bit, taking the information in.

"Ok…so, you're saying that we have godly parents? Who live in Greece? – Ally asked. –Because I would love to go there! The architecture is…amazing!" – Her eyes gleamed a little and she reminded me of…me.

"Actually no, they live in New York, at the 600th floor of Empire State Building."

**This is the end of the second chapter! :D Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews, awesome people! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	3. The first growl

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, awesome readers! :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last two chapters! :) You all ROCK! :D**

**Oh, and before I start today's chapter, I figured I could talk about Percy Jackson for a little bit.**

**Ok, so…first of all, if you have not read all the Percy Jackson series…GO READ THEM. They're like…the best thing ever. Of course, if you want to avoid major heart-breaking moments, you can also avoid them. **

**The PJO series is amazing and so is the Heroes of Olympus one. I can't pick one thing that I don't like about these books…they're perfect.**

**So, since not a lot of people in my school know Percy, I figured I could fan-girl with you. So, PM me and we can freak out together! :D **

**And now, on with the chapter…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

We were done with the explanation. The newly found demigods now knew that one of their parents, the godly one, lives in Empire State Building. We also managed to get over the fact that we had to leave for Long Island.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were currently packing. Annabeth told them to take anything that seemed necessary like extra clothes, money…

"I still don't understand why we have to leave." – Dez said for about the millionth time that day.

Annabeth sighed. – "Dez, we already told you. Staying in Miami is too dangerous for us. We have to go to camp and train. Are you all done yet?"

The four of them nodded. They had small back-packs on their backs. We were ready to go.

"Ok, guys. The car is waiting downstairs. We have to get to Long Island. The sooner -the better. Let's go." – I said, heading for the door.

The 6 of them followed me and we headed downstairs, then outside and into the car.

"Wait…so Poseidon is your dad?" – Ally asked me as I started the engine. It turned on with a loud grunt. The car was kind of old, but it worked, so that was good.

I sighed. I was getting tired of this. –"Yes, Poseidon is my dad."

"Prove it! – Dez shouted. Then, he leaned towards Austin and whispered something in his ear. I was probably not supposed to hear it, but I did anyway.- I don't believe this guy."

I had to get this whole thing over with.

"Ok. You don't believe that my dad is Poseidon? Then watch the ocean." – The four newbie's stared at the ocean ahead of us.

As I drove down the road and headed for the high-way, I clicked my fingers. I heard them gasp and I knew my little 'magic trick' had worked.

The ocean, that was calm one second ago, now formed huge waves. Though, those waves didn't crash on the beach. They crashed in mid-air, making no sound what-so-ever.

"Whoa…Ok, I believe you now." – Dez said, staring at me with fear and awe at the same time.

"Good. Now that we got this over with…" – I didn't get to finish. Dez interrupted me again.

"But wait. Who's _my_ dad?"

I looked at Annabeth who was sitting next to me. Right now, she was trying to call Chiron. I know, I know, demigods weren't allowed to use phones. But this…this wasn't a real phone. I mean, it didn't use the same cell-service the regular ones did. This one used had a connection with Iris, making it completely safe for the demigods to use.

Annabeth noticed I was staring at her and she spoke up. – "You see Dez, we don't know that yet. But don't worry; we'll know soon."

"How?"

I was getting sick of all those questions. I understood it was hard for him, but right now, this was a serious situation. We had to get to Long Island quick. After all, 7 demigods in one place attracted a lot of monsters. And monsters are the last thing we need right now.

I glanced at Austin, trying to signal him to tell Dez to be quiet. Luckily, he understood immediately, and for the rest of the drive to the high-way, no more questions were asked.

/

"Great. No gas. Percy, why didn't you charge the car in Utah like I told you to?" – We were in the middle of nowhere with no gas and Annabeth was yelling at me. Sure, she was my girlfriend…but most of the time, she acted like my mom.

I knew she was right, though. I hadn't charged the car like she had told me to and I felt bad about it. I sighed, and collapsed on the ground.

It was hot outside and sweat formed in little drops all over my forehead.

"You're right, Ann. I'm sorry. But there's no turning back now. We're going to have to walk." – I said.

Neither of us liked the idea. But eventually, we agreed.

"Ok, but let's get some rest first." – Grover said, him too collapsing on the ground. Groaning, he took of his shoes, exposing his goat hooves.

Ally and Trish screamed.

Austin and Dez high-fived Grover, yelling a loud : "Awesome, you have hooves!"

"Grover, put those away. You're scaring the girls." – Annabeth said, trying not to look at his hooves.

Grover did as he was told, mumbling about how sensitive those girls are.

I was starting to get really, really hot. Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse, we heard the first growl.

**How was that?! : ) I made this chapter a little bit longer just for YOU! So, I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did in the reviews, amazing people! Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	4. I'm Arachne and you're my prisoners

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hey, amazing readers! : ) I figured I could write another chapter today. After all, the teacher said no homework. No homework= free time. Free time=WRITING! :D Yay! **

**Also, I wanted to tell you guys that this story will mostly be in Percy and Annabeth's point of view. Maybe I'll add the other characters later too, I haven't decided yet.**

**Another thing (IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ) : I will probably be doing a few stories that have the same characters. Like a series. I figured this will be a fun thing to do! What do you think?! Tell me in the reviews! Please, it means a lot to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So yes, here is the newest chapter! Before I start, a shout-out to: **HunterofartemisdaughterofZeus , Supernaturalfan1 , DreamWriter4ever, starkiller2 , Beanka Juarez **and to all the other guests that reviews! You all ROCK! Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

The growl, definitely a monster's, was loud, coming from the little forest in front of us.

"Um…guys…what is this? It seems like some kind of very, very big dog." – Ally said, her voice shaking in fear. She and Austin were holding hands and I couldn't help but marvel at how cute they were.

Behind them, Trish and Dez were fighting about something. Dez was yelling things like: "I'm telling you, this is a Zalien!" and then Trish smacked him on the head and yelled back: "No, it's clearly a Vampwolf from that vampire-werewolf movie we saw!"

Their fighting stopped though. Why? Because we heard another noise; the creature, whatever it was, growled again.

"Isn't the sound coming from a different place this time? - Percy asked, looking around. - If so, how is that even possible? If the monster moved, we would have seen him. It's possible only if…"

"…there is more than one monster."- I finished off for him

"Guys, I smell evil. I think we better hide." – Grover suggested.

I looked around. –"Good idea. But…where exactly are we supposed to hide?!"

Ahead of us, the only thing seen for a long distance was the grey high-way. Around us, the woods were the only hiding place. But they weren't an option. The sound seemed to be coming from them.

"Well, I have my invisibility cap. I could sneak into the forest and figure out what is making the noise! And you…well, you guys just stay here." – I said, taking the cap and heading for the forest.

But before I had made even less than 6 steps, someone pulled me back. It was Percy.

"No. You're staying here. We're all in this together. Come on; let's think of a better plan."

We all agreed and took our stuff from the car. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez had their back-packs and so did we. We took some of the stuff we had brought from camp; two daggers, a sword, some tin cans for Grover, water, food, money…and some other stuff that were very important for any demigod trip.

"Ok, first of all, we need new transport. Obviously, this car isn't going to do the trick, – I announced. - Any ideas?"

The 6 of them shook their heads 'no'.

"Ok. Well, we have about…3 seconds to think of something. The monsters haven't attacked yet, but I bet it's going to. The further we go - the better. Besides, Chiron only gave us two weeks to come back to camp. If we die, we won't be able to _ever _reach camp."

"You know, maybe the forest has a river. If we go there, I made persuade dad to help us out!"- Percy said. We all agreed.

This was good. At least we have _some kind_ of plan.

But still, we knew we shouldn't go in the forest. The monsters were there, after all. Going right at them isn't a very good idea.

Either way, monsters or no monsters, we headed for the forest.

/

It had been already a couple of hours since we were in the forest.

The good news: Percy said that he sensed water close to us and the monsters hadn't attacked us yet.

The bad news: There were spiders everywhere.

The first one we saw was at a high branch, knitting his cobweb. I screamed when I saw it, and immediately sprayed myself with the anti-spider spray we brought from camp. I was so glad we did.

I sighed in relief when we left the spider behind us, thinking that that was the last one we'll see. But I was wrong.

This forest was like some kind of spider forest. The little beasts were everywhere: on trees, plants…everywhere.

Other than that, the forest was beautiful. Birds were heard in the distance, the sun made its way through the branches…it was a beautiful place.

I hadn't been paying much attention to my friends. I turned around to face them and screamed in horror.

Percy was heading straight for a tall rock…and he didn't even notice. He had his back turned the other way. I screamed again, and this time he noticed me. But it was too late. He bumped into the rock with force.

I was expecting him to fall to the ground, senseless. Instead, he just when right through it. The rock seemed to be a…

"A hologram! This is all fake!" – Dez yelled. And he was right.

As he said those words, the forest around us disappeared. The bird's song stopped. Everything went dark. Before I fainted, I caught a glimpse of a monster that reminded me of a spider. Then it hit me: the monster _was _a spider.

I fell to the ground and closed my eyes in an unwanted sleep, thinking that a bunch of spiders were coming at me.

/

After what seemed like hours, I finally opened my eyes. Percy, Grover, Austin, Dez, Ally, Trish and I were all tied together with a thin line of what seemed like cobweb.

We were in a dark room. I couldn't see anything except the slightly shining figure of the woman-spider, standing above us.

"Hello, demigods. I'm Arachne and you are my prisoners.

**What did you think?! Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought of this in your review! Thanks so much! You're awesome! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	5. It's Ally!

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, awesome Percy Jackson and Austin and Ally lovers! :) **

**Here is a new chapter for y'all! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, and to all of my silent readers! You're all amazing!**

**Now, the chapter.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

Trish scoffed. "What did we ever do to you? I don't even know who you are!"

Arachne didn't seem too happy about Trish's comment. She growled at her. "Stupid little demigod. I already told you! I'm Arachne!"

The woman (spider?) walked around us. She was starting to seriously scare me. The way she examined us…it was like she was wondering whether to turn us into spiders or eat us.

I didn't bother thinking about a plan for us to get out, because I knew I'd get nothing. Annabeth was the brain of our group, not me. Instead, I tried to remember the myth about Arachne. With a little bit of luck, she could turn out to be a nice, old spider that...Yeah, never going to happen.

"Annabeth, who's this Arachne everyone's talking about?" – I heard Dez whisper. He was had his legs to his chest and his chin was resting on them.

Annabeth sighed. "Arachne, the woman you see in front of you, used to be a great mortal weaver. But then, she got all show-off-y with her talent and claimed to be better than Athena. And we all know that's impossible. - Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. - Athena got mad that the weaver didn't acknowledge that her skill came, partly at least, from the goddess. So, she decided to punish Arachne, turning her into a spider. In fact, 'Arachne' means 'spider' in Greek."

Dez didn't seem to understand what Annabeth was saying, but he nodded his head anyway. Just then, the spider-woman came back.

"So, you little demigod…you asked me why I imprisoned you. Well, why wouldn't I? This is a perfect way to get even with Athena. Kill two of her precious little children seems like a pretty good revenge to me." – Arachne said.

"Wait a second…what do you mean by 'two of her precious children'? We only have one child of Athena with us." – Grover argued.

Arachne once again, growled. "Don't try to get all smart with me, satyr. I know when I see a daughter of Athena. And in this room…there are two."

Weird. Arachne kept saying that there are two and that wasn't true. Unless…

"Ann…I think she means one of the newbie's." – I whispered in Annabeth's ear.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. I understood. I mean…she already had plenty of brothers and sisters. Besides, we had three new demigods. How could we know which one it is?

"And that story you told, child of Athena…why don't you tell the real one? – Arachne spoke again. – All of the stupid demigods, children of Athena, say the same thing. Either they tell your story, the one with me being too stuck up or the one when we have a weaving contest and I lose. Well, neither of those is true. The real one, the one that actually happened, is the one when I win the weaving contest. I remember, your mom was so mad and embarrassed that she turned me into this; the stupid spider I am now. But the good news is, with me being turned into a spider, all of the stupid Athena kids are afraid of me and the other spiders. It's hilarious."

"No! This is not true! Athena is the goddess of wisdom! She would never get angry about something like this and lose her wise thinking about something so stupid! – Annabeth's face was red with anger. – Oh, and don't EVER mention the spiders!"

Annabeth shuddered next to me. Now I finally knew why spiders terrified her so much. I remember, one time on April Fools, the Stole brothers put a fake spider on her pillow. At night, when she went to bed, she screamed so loud, that Chiron came galloping, straight from bed to see what was going on. At the time, I didn't understand why she and her brothers were so scared. Now, I knew.

"Ok…so, are we done with all of this ancient drama? Because if we are, I'd like to know why this…um, lady claims that there are two children of Athena with us and why on earth did she put that weird forest hologram to fool us outside." – Austin asked. He hadn't talked ever since we came in the forest, and I had gotten oblivious to his presence.

Now, it was Arachne's turn to be confused. "What hologram. The forest you saw outside was one of my biggest, most successful tapestries I have ever made."

"Whoa! Really? A tapestry? It was amazing! You're so talented!" – Ally practically yelled. Her eyes gleamed like when somebody gave Annabeth the permission to talk about her architecture. Then again, the two did seem _very _alike…

Oh, my gosh! Of course! I was so oblivious!

"It's Ally! - I yelled. – Ally's the other daughter of Athena.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? GREAT? :D I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did in the reviews, amazing people! ;)**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, and all the other ones in general. But I update everyday so I think it's ok. : ) **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	6. Now or Never

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, awesome people! : ) **

**I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I came home really late so I didn't have the chance to do that. But I'm here now, thus a new chapter of "The Griffon Attack". **

**PLEASE READ:**

_I won't upload for some time…Two weeks, maybe. The reason for that is that I'll be on vacation so the WIFI accesses won't be…accessible. But yeah, I'll write the chapters, anyway. I'll post the all when I get back. Until then, you'll have this chapter. I excuse myself in advance for the wait._

**Now, the new chapter. I also wanted to say how thankful I am to all of you for reviewing. It means the WORLD to me…and a little bit more. Thank you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

_/Previously, on "The Griffon Attack":_

_"It's Ally! - I yelled. – Ally's the other daughter of Athena. /_

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

Everybody's stare turned to Ally.

She looked up. I couldn't exactly read her expression. It was a mix of surprise, slight worry and amazement. I imagined what she felt like. After years of thinking her mom died in a car accident, it was pretty big news to find out that she wasn't and that she was actually the goddess of wisdom.

"Does …does that mean that Annabeth is my sister?" – Ally asked after she finally managed to speak. She looked up at me, a slight gleam in her eyes.

I nodded, smiling a little. "Guess so."

Arachne laughed. But there was nothing happy in her laugh. No, it was pure evil; kind of how the teacher laughs while handing you a paper with a huge red 'F' written on it.

I shuddered.

"I told you that there are two children of Athena in this room! And now, I'll kill both of them! – The spider yelled. - But I'll do that tomorrow. "– And that was it. After she said that, the monster left. She didn't really go anywhere; she just disappeared into the darkness, like she was never here.

As she left, we gathered closer to one other.

"Ok…so, anyone have a plan?" – I asked. I felt them all stare at me.

"Well, you're the one with the plans, so…" – Grover spoke.

I sighed. – "Ok. Well, I'm not sure how, but we have to get out of here. All we need to do is cut the cobweb that's keeping us together. Percy, do you have your sword?"

He tried to reach his pocket, but failed. The web was limiting our movements. I could hardly move my hands.

After trying again and again, Percy looked up looking desperate and shook his head. Well, that's off the list…

"Hm…ok. Does anybody else have access to their weapon?" – I asked.

The 6 of them rummaged around their pockets, trying to reach something useful; this time, we didn't succeed either.

"Fine the: new plan. We can't free ourselves, so we have to make _her_ free _us_."- I suggested.

Easier said than done.

/

By the time Arachne came back the next morning, we had everything figured out.

The spider came to us, just as we started opening our eyes. Not that we managed to sleep a lot, anyway…

"Hello, stupid heroes! Prepare for you death! – Arachne announced a huge smile on her spider-like face. – This is going to be fun! Now, all I have to do is figure out the way I'll kill you. I might as well just keep you here until you die. But, I'll think about it."

The spider walked over to a little chair in the bottom of the room. She sat down, taking out one of her tapestries. Exactly like I had previewed. It was time to start the plan. Now or never.

**Well, this is it for this chapter. I know it was VERY short, but I'll try to upload a longer one tomorrow, I promise! :) I hope that you liked it, even though it was short. Tell me in the reviews! Thanks, guys! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	7. You're a genius

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Ok guys, as promised, I'm updating before I leave for spring break. I hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! To some people, 28 reviews might not seem like a big deal, but to me they mean the WORLD! :3 Thank you!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

We waited for Arachne to get more into her work. The spider knitted with such speed, we couldn't make out any of her movement. Her 8 legs moved around faster than we could register.

After we made sure that all her attention was turned to her tapestry, we made the first move.

"Oh, such good work. Too bad it's going to get ruined." – Annabeth said, raising her voice so the monster could hear her.

Arachne stopped what she was doing and glanced at Annabeth. "What do you mean, you little demigod? My tapestries do _not _get ruined! Never!"

Our plan was working perfectly. We knew that monster was about to crack.

Annabeth continued with her act. "Oh, well, you know, in this cave you live in, the cobweb gets all loose and stuff. It's bad for the work."

Our plan was simple: we were to make Arachne believe that her cobwebs will get ruined. Then, we'll tell her the 'secret' of keeping them safe. And the secret was in Annabeth's pocket. And by secret, we mean dagger.

Of course, if it wasn't for the monster's blindness, this plan would be a complete disaster.

"I don't care! I use the finest cobweb. It can never get ruined! – The spider yelled. – Don't play games with me, child of Athena. "

"Ugh, don't even call me that. I hate Athena. She's so…prideful. That's why I want you to beat her in this craft. And you will; only if you listen to us." – Annabeth sounded so persuasive, even the most rage-full creature would sit down and listen. It's not that she had charm speak or anything. She just had a diplomatic way of looking at things. That has saved our life multiples of times.

Arachne sighed. She dropped her tapestry on the ground and walked over to us, shooting cobwebs everywhere.

"It's good you finally admit that Athena is nothing but a prideful little monster. – The spider said as it sat on the ground next to us. – And if you're willing to help me, I'll listen to you."

Annabeth smiled. "Good. So, in my pocket, I have a needle. It has special powers. When you stab yourself in the hand, the one you use for knitting, it'll make your work so much better."

That was delusional. Arachne couldn't be that stupid…

"Ok! If it'll make my skills better, I'll stab myself. But are you sure it won't hurt me?"

"Positively. It doesn't hurt. I'm sure. But…before you take it, you have to free us first." – Now this was the tricky part.

Arachne seemed to debate on whether or not to believe Annabeth. Eventually, she gave in. "Alright. Hang on. I'll get a knife."

As she left, we all sighed. It looked like we were all holding our breath.

"It worked! How can she be that stupid?" – Dez asked, a goofy smile on his freckled face.

"She isn't stupid. It's just…she's too prideful. She'd do anything to prove herself better than Athena." – Ally said.

At that moment, the monster came back.

"Alright little demigods, I'll free you now." – With one swift movement of her… (claw?)…we were free. Trish stretched, and then smiled.

"It feels good to move."

"Well? Where's my prize?" – The spider asked.

Annabeth smiled sweetly. "Here,"- she said. Then, with one swift movement, her dagger was in her hand. Then another swift movement and the spider's body crumbled to dust.

We had defeated Arachne.

I looked at the loose body in front of us. "Hey, Annabeth!"

"Yeah?"

"You're a genius."

**That's that for now! Good? Bad? I hope you liked this. Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Thanks, guys! Love you all!**

**Before I forget, I'd like to remind you all again that I will not be uploading for two weeks or so. I'm sorry. But don't give up on this story. Great chapters are coming! :) **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	8. One heck of a godly ride

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**HELLO AWESOME READERS!**

**Yes, this is a new chapter! (This is where the audience goes "Yay". Just saying.) **

**There was a mild change of plans so I managed to write this! Sadly, after today, I won't be here for another week…but let's not think about that.**

**I have some GREAT ideas about this story! Honestly, I'm so glad you like it. I love every single one of you. You're all amazing. Thanks for everything!**

**Oh, and another thing: At the beginning, I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the Giant/Gaia war thing. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank live at Camp Half-Blood. So, yeah. Okay? Okay.**

**Now, the new chapter…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

My plan was working great, up until the moment the room started falling on us. It all happened so suddenly, it took us a while to figure out what was happening.

"The room, – Grover squealed as he tried to avoid the big chunks of ceiling, falling on top of him. – It's collapsing!"

And he was right. All around us, the walls started crumbling. The ceiling started coming down on top of us.

"Yes, little demigods, - Arachne's fading voice said, - this place was held together by my living power. Now that I am no longer alive, this place will die, along with all 7 of you!"

Oh. That was _not _part of my plan.

As I watched the room around me collapse, I had a thought. It was pretty crazy…but still. "Guys, this…I think it's like the forest we were in. It's all a mirage, it's fake. Well, not fake, but it's a tapestry made out of cobweb. If we cut through it, we'll make it out! Well…I hope." - I said.

Percy nodded. "Okay. I'll try to cut through with my sword! – As he said that, he drew Riptide and tried to cut through the cobweb. He failed. The blade went through the tin material, doing no harm whatsoever. –What the…"

Arachne laughed. Her voice made me shudder. It was so dry, as if someone who hasn't drank in a long time was talking. "Oh, yes, son of Poseidon. You're blade is powerless against my work! I thought about you as I made it! I cursed it, making it possible to be torn apart only by a child of the war god. And since neither of you are related to Ares, you are doomed!" – The spider's voice rang through the room.

Before I could speak, I heard Percy yelp. I turned around and saw him. A piece of cobweb was entangled with his hand, twisting it in a weird angle.

"Percy!" – I ran towards him, trying to free him.

As I fussed over Percy's hand, I saw him staring at something with a mix of awe and horror. I looked up and gasped.

Floating in mid-air, surrounded by a red puff of smoke was Trish, waving a sword (I have no idea where she got it from) and cutting the tapestry keeping us imprisoned.

Suddenly, as I watched in amazement, a light blinded me, the world spun, and I blacked out.

/

When I could see again, I saw that we were in the middle of the high-way, the same place we left off, the sun was shining. Next discovery: I was laying on the ground.

Groaning, I got up on my feet. Percy, Ally, Austin and Dez were still dazed too. Only Trish was in great condition, standing over us.

I looked at her in amazement. "Trish, that was amazing! You saved us!"

She shrugged. "No biggie. You guys are my friends now."

Somewhere next to me, Percy groaned. He got up, his black hair tangled even more than usual. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah, Annabeth is right. That was awesome! I didn't know you could fly! And that red puff of smoke…what was it? Isn't red the colour of…"

He didn't get to finish as Ally cut him off. "It's Ares' colour, isn't it? I've read tons of legends about him. Is it true that he doesn't have eyes? And that he likes Aphrodite? Are they dating?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Ally! If you're so interested about Ares, we'll talk about him later. Now, we have more important things to deal with. – I turned to Trish- Well Trish; at least we know you're godly parent. Obviously, you're a child of Ares. That's great! – I took a pause, trying to catch my breath. - Ok, and about the quest…we still have to reach Camp Half-Blood. I say we should contact Chiron too."

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Like an engine had started.

"Guys, -Percy poked his head from inside the car and grinned at us, - the car is working!"

Austin raised his eyebrows at him. "It is? How's that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go! We still have time to reach camp!"

The others nodded again and we all climbed into the car. It was a little packed, but we managed to fit in.

"Okay. Camp Half-Blood, here we come!" – Percy yelled as he started the engine.

Then, we were off.

/

It was a few hours since we drove down the Miami high-way, trying to reach the road for New York. Percy kept messing up, making us go back and get on the right road again. During that time, I had managed to contact Chiron, telling him about our adventures…

Finally, we reached what we were looking for. A sign said: New York, 1,288 miles.

Percy groaned. "Gosh, New York is so far away!"

"Yeah it is…but guys, what's that? " – I said as I pointed ahead of us.

There seemed to be a battle. A bunch of girls in grey camouflage pants and black tank-tops ran around a bunch of monsters. I couldn't make out much from this distance, but they looked like Cyclops. That reminded Annabeth of Percy's half-brother, Tyson. She frowned as she thought that they might have to face them in battle.

Over the Cyclops' heads flew a silver carriage. No flying horse was pulling it. It simply floated in the air.

The woman riding the carriage had long blonde, almost gold, hair and beautiful, queen-like features. She was yelling insults in Greek, throwing arrows at the monsters.

Then, I heard someone yell: "Come on, hunters! Attack!"

Percy, Grover and I shared a look. We knew that voice.

Thalia.

"That's Thalia! Come on, guys, we have to go help them!" – Percy said, jumping out of the car.

Our new friends looked stunned, but they followed us anyway.

/

"Who's Thalia?" – Austin asked as the 7 of us walked towards the battle. None of us answered.

Silver arrows whistles in the air. Thalia and the girl on the carriage (we figured she was actually Artemis) were shouting commands. The hunters were at war.

"Okay…well, I guess we should help." – I said.

"On three?" –Percy suggested.

"Why wait?"

We charged.

I took the first Cyclops that ran before my eyes. Stabbing him with my dagger, I went on for the next one.

/

The battle went on for quite some time. Only when all the monsters had turned to dust did I realize how tired I am.

Thalia ran towards us.

"Percy? Annabeth? Grover? Other people I don't know? What are you guys doing here?" – She demanded. It wasn't like she was mad at us, but I saw concern in her eyes.

Percy shrugged, whipping his sword from the monster dust. "Oh, well we were on a quest to find new demigods – he stopped and gestured towards Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez, - then we had a little rendezvous with Arachne…and then we saw you guys, and we figured we could help."

Thalia listened carefully as he spoke. "Okay, I understand. But you should really be at camp. Chiron needs your help."

A figure came up behind Thalia. It was the girl from the chariot. Artemis. "Ah, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, so nice to see you again! Thank you for helping us out. I appreciate it. You were brave and I figure now you need a rest, no? And I see you have some friends with you. Come, sit! We'll have a nice chat!"

As she said those words, the hunters were already installing their portable camp. They took tents out of their back-packs, made a fire and basically made everything as comfortable as possible.

The goddess went over and sat on one of the rugs the hunters had put up. She waved over to us. "Come, demigods."

We did as we were told.

The seven of us sat cross-legged around Artemis.

"Well? I want to hear your story!" – She exclaimed.

Percy started, telling her how we had found Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, how we had ended up in Arachne's trap and how Trish had gotten us out.

While we spoke, the hunters gathered some food around us. They filled plates with meat, salad, freshly baked bread…

"Hm…your story is very interesting. Well, at least you found new demigods. Chiron will be happy. With the problems he has back at your camp, he'll be glad to receive extra help. – Artemis took a bite out of her bead. – The sad part is, the gods won't be able to help you this time. They have…problems of their own."

"Problems? What are you talking about?" – Austin asked, clearly confused.

Artemis sighed. "I'm talking about the Romans, my dear demigod. Some of your friends here, Percy and Annabeth, helped defeat the old hatred between the Greeks and Romans. Unfortunately, it has returned. None of us know why, or how, but this time, it is even more serious than the first time. The gods have…hm, how do I put this? Anyway, what I mean is, you all know how us gods have Greek and Roman equivalents, right?"

The seven of us nodded.

"Well, - the goddess continued,- not anymore. Our Roman form is now a god of its own. It is no longer just an equivalent. And that is causing problems. The Roman side wants to take over, destroy Olympus. Do you understand?"

"No…not really." – Dez admitted, totally poker-faced. At that moment, I wondered what went on in that mind of his.

"It doesn't matter. You'll learn soon. – The goddess rose.- I'm guessing you need a new ride to Long Island, something faster than this car. Am I right?."

Grover nodded. "Yes! That'd be great, oh majesty. But what sort of transport are we talking about?"

Artemis smiled. "Apollo, of course. He's a bit annoying but…what can I do?"

Percy put his hand up, as if he were in class. "Um…Artemis? I though Apollo is the god of the sun…and it's dark now. How can he travel?"

"Don't worry about that. Just cover your eyes. My brother tends to be a little…flashy."

/

When the light of the "flashy" god died, I looked up.

There he stood; Apollo with his blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and killer smile.

"'Sup, sis? You summoned me?" – The sun god smiled.

Artemis gave her brother an irritated look. "Don't call me 'sis'. And yes, I'd like you to get these demigods to camp safely. Thalia, go with them, please."

Thalia nodded.

"No problem, sis. But you do know I can't travel with my golden carriage because…" - Apollo started.

The goddess put her hand up, gesturing for him to stop talking. "Yes, I am aware. Therefore, you shall take _my _carriage. Just…please don't break it."

Apollo grinned. He walked over to the silver chariot. At his touch, it turned gold. "Well? Aren't you guys coming? – The god gestured for us to come over to him. – Climb in, little heroes! This is going to be one heck of a godly ride!"

**So…what do you think? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, YOU LOVELIES! :3**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, just for you guys! :) I hope you enjoyed it! **

**As always, thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	9. I hate godly rides

DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" or the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, guys! How are you? I'm hoping you all are doing great. Happy May to everybody…even though I'm 6 days late…HAVE AN AWESOME MONTH FILLED WITH AWESOMER THINGS! :3**

**I haven't uploaded in a long time, as you know, but I'm finally home now, so I can upload. Yay! =]**

**Here is the next chapter for you all. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

Now, let me get this straight: I did _not_ ride in some random carriage ridden by a god out of my own will.

The first time I tried that, the end was kind of bad. We nearly burned a city…Of course, back in the day, it was Thalia driving. But I couldn't say I trusted Apollo more than her.

While we rode in the sky, the lights of some city shone below us. The wind ruffled my hair. I liked it. Overall, it would've been a nice experience if it wasn't for the sun god's blabbing.

Maybe it's rude to yawn when people are talking, but Apollo bored the living daylights out of me.

"…so, then I heard my sister calling me. The girl I was with…,well the wind spirit actually, was _hot!_ And trust me, I'm the sun god; I _know_ what I mean when I say that. Unfortunately, I had to leave her. I promised I'd see her again. Oh, I miss…was it Tanya? Emily? I don't remember anymore." – The god shrugged. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but this Tanya – Emily girl wouldn't be happy when she learned that Apollo doesn't even know her name.

I gazed at the city below me. It looked vaguely familiar. I saw a bridge…so… San Francisco maybe? I didn't know. But it was beautiful. The mortals below us were probably doing their night-time activities; sleeping, reading, finishing some last-minute-before-they-go-to-bed stuff…They didn't know that above them, the son god was riding his sister's carriage with a bunch of demigods, telling them above his latest hook-up with a wind spirit.

I wish I was at their place. Their world seemed to be free of care. Of course, they had their own mortal problems, but they didn't seem so important. At least not to me.

I sighed. Annabeth turned to me, smiled and whispered: "It's beautiful out here, isn't it Seaweed Brain?"

She looked beautiful in the dim light coming from the mortal world below. Her blonde hair lay loose over her shoulders. A little piece of her fringe was in her stunning grey eyes. I had to resist the urge to reach out and tug it behind her ear.

"It sure is. You know, one day, when we grow up and when that monster stuff isn't our problem anymore, I want to live with you. We'll buy a house somewhere, maybe near the sea. We'll live a normal life then. We'll be safe."

Annabeth's smile faded and her body tensed. "That is, if we survive that long." – Her eyes soared around the sky. After a moment of silence, she shrugged and smiled again. – "But I'll take your offer. I like it."

I leaned in. Just when our lips were about to meet, Mr. Annoying or Apollo (take you pick) interrupted.

"Ah, young love. I normally don't get fascinated by that. But…you two are cute. You like Annabeth, don't you PJ?" – The god turned his chocolate eyes towards me. At that moment though, in this light up in the sky, they looked gold; a beautiful shade of gold. That reminded me of Hazel back at camp. I wondered what they were up to…

I pushed that thought away and snorted. "Don't call me PJ."

"Whatever you say, PJ." – His attention turned to Thalia. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. – "Thalia Grace. Such a lovely young girl. How has it been under the control of my little sister?"

The air became electric. Literally, as Thalia started throwing sparks. "With all due respect, sir…, god… whatever you like to be called, we are not under any kind of control. Artemis takes us under her wing, she protects us. Also, she does not like you to call her 'little'. You two are twins."

"Whatevs." – The god waved his hand carelessly. - I do not stress too much over that matter."

I turned to the other demigods beside me; Trish, Ally, Dez and Austin hadn't said a word since we had climbed on board…or whatever you call it with a carriage.

Austin shifted nervously in his seat. He refused to meets the gods eyes, as if he might burn him. I wondered what that was all about…

Then, Grover spoke up. "Um…sir? Artemis told us that the Olympians have had some….problems when it comes to this Roman equivalent thing. Not that I mean anything bad, but how come this doesn't affect you?"

"Hm...Interesting question, goat. Well, why would it? The sun burns everywhere. Rome, Greece…it's universal. I do not have problems as such. I'm different from the other fellow Olympians. More godly. More good-looking."

Grover nodded, though I suspected it was out of politeness. Apparently, he did not agree with that 'more good-looking' statement.

"Ah! "– Apollo suddenly exclaimed. – "Let's stop here for a bit, shall we?"

Ally looked puzzled. "Why?"

The god grinned. "You'll see."

With no further explanations, we darted towards the ground with no idea what we'll find there. Apollo was right. This indeed is one heck of a godly ride.

Well, at least now I know that I hate godly rides.

**So, that was it! Did you like it? =] I really hope you did! Tell me your thoughts it your reviews! Thanks, guys! More chapters are coming today, so look out for them!**

**I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	10. I rode into battle

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hey, awesome readers! =] How's everybody? I hope you're all doing great! =] :3 **

**Here is the next chapter to TGA (The Griffon Attack). I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

I hate museums.

No, actually, I only hate _music _museums…Especially when they're filled with monsters.

Other than that, the place was actually kind of amazing. On the outside, it was a big and majestic building. Greek columns held up the ceiling. At the entrance, right above the large mahogany door, was a sign. It read: _Musical Museum of Music, San Fran._

"Musical Museum of Music? What kind of name is that?" – Trish muttered under her breath. Apparently, she too, wasn't fascinated.

The others nodded in agreement; all except for Apollo and Austin.

"Is this _the _Musical Museum of Music? I've always wanted to come here! It's one of the biggest and most important music and arts museum in the US!"

Apollo smiled as he looked at the beautiful building. "Yes, indeed. We call it the MMM. I love this place. So many instruments and tons of statues of me are in there. It's awesome!" – The god grinned like he'd just seen a big sculpture that says: _Sun God Apollo is the best!_

As I looked at the museum and its outside beauty, I wondered what it's like inside. I was about to suggest we go in, but Austin beat me to it.

"Come on, guys! This is going to be so much fun!" – The boy said as he ran towards the door.

For an awkward moment, it was locked. But then, Apollo clicked his fingers and it magically opened. The god turned towards our group. "Let's go in, shall we?"

/

On the inside, the museum was ten times better.

Austin rushed around the sections, staring at instruments and muttering to himself stuff like: "I can play this! I can play that!"

But it wasn't the instruments I marveled. As an aspiring architect, I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful marble floor, the Roman mosaics on the walls, the Greek columns, the huge window set as a ceiling; a clever trick of the architect to enlighten the room. Whoever had made this had put a lot of time and love into it.

Apollo guided us down tons of corridors, and rooms full of instruments I had never. Eventually, he stopped in one particular room and smiled widely.

"This, my friends," - he said, looking around the room, - "is the _Apollo Marvels; _one of the biggest rooms in this very museum. Ah, such a beautiful place. I love it here. Oh look, there's me!"

With a little too much enthusiasm, the god ran to a statue of himself. It was made out of white marble like most Greek statues.

The god examined himself. "Hm…they didn't make my hair _shiny _enough! I'll send a complaint. Maybe I can get Hermes to…"

Thalia was getting impatient. She cleared her throat. "Apollo! Is there any reason why you brought us here? Because we don't have a lot of time. We have to be at camp in less than a day. It's Tuesday night right now. Tomorrow, at 9am, the Griffons will come. Chiron is counting on us. He believes that this time, he can really kill them, once and for all."

"Wait…Once and for all? How do you know that?" – Percy asked.

"Well, "-Thalia began, - "before you guys came along to help us with that battle in Miami, I had called Chiron through Iris. He said…he said he thinks that if we defeat _all _the Griffons, they won't come again. At least, he hopes so."

I nodded. "Ok, then. We can't waste any time. If we can just…" – I didn't get to finish. The first monster had already attacked.

Sadly, I recognized it immediately. I remember, Percy had told me that he had met those creatures before, back when he was in Camp Jupiter.

The evil centaurs looked at us with their gleaming yellow eyes. "Come to us, little demigods. You cannot defeat us alone." – The monster's voice was very sharp and cold. I shuddered as it echoed around the grand room. As it spoke, more and more crazy man-horses came in the room.

Percy drew Riptide. Trish took her sword I had seen her use back when we were captured by Arachne. Austin took out his bow and arrow; weapons he had found in Artemis' carriage. Only Dez and Ally were unarmed.

"We're not alone," - Percy growled. – We have a god at our side."

The monsters didn't seem fascinated.

"Is that so?" – laughed the one from earlier. It was bigger than the others, obliviously the leader of their army. – "Look around you, Percy Jackson. The gods have betrayed you, once again. But do not fear; their roman equivalents have taken power. They will destroy them right after we destroy your two camps. Too bad you will not live to see our victory."

I shuddered. The monster was right; Apollo was nowhere to be seen. He had just vanished in thin air. When Percy noticed, he growled once again. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into an angry looking wolf. Actually, that might even help. Do wolves eat horses?

"Coward. "– Percy muttered, probably addressing the god. Then, he looked at the horse with anger in his eyes. He looked fierce…and very handsome. – "Fine. We do not need a god. We'll kill you alone."

He held his hand up and counted to three. Then, on his command, we charged.

I took the nearest pony. I jumped around, trying to avoid his sharp horns. I remember reading that they had poison in them. I didn't want to check if that were true

As I made my way around the centaurs, stabbing whatever came across my eyes, I couldn't help but sob a little. All these ponies reminded me of Chiron. In my head, I apologized to him. But then again, these were our enemies. They needed to be destroyed.

I climbed on the back of one of the crazy centaurs when he wasn't looking. I had mastered that handy talent, after all the Pegasus riding at camp.

The pony kept jumping around, trying to throw me off of his back. I was holding on with such force though, that I didn't even budge.

"Listen carefully," - I spoke in the centaurs ear, holding my knife to his throat. – "You are now my horse, understand? If you make any dangerous or tricky things, I shall kill you. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes." – The monster said.

I was not convinced. "Swear on the River Styx. I want to hear you say: _I swear on the River Styx that I am now your property and I shall not attack anyone, unless you tell me to." _

The horse did not look happy, but he must've known that this is better than dying. Growling, he repeated what I had told him to.

"Good horse." – I patted his back. – "Now, let's kill your brothers."

And like this, on the back of a crazy centaur, I rode into battle.

**So…how was that? =] I really hope you liked it! Tell me if you did in the reviews, awesome people! **

**Thanks! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	11. A Pegas ride is better than a godly one

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello again, guys! =]**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm posting a bunch of chapters today, just for you. That is because I haven't uploaded in a while. I hope this makes up for it. :3**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

I was in the middle of slashing a centaur in two when I noticed Annabeth. She was on a centaurs back, running around the mop of crazy ponies, stabbing them, all in a row. The horse galloped towards me.

I grinned at Annabeth. "Nice ride."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Now less talking; more fighting." – With that, she and her horned horse ran off.

That left me no choice but to keep fighting. The monster in front of me had already crumbled to dust. I looked around the room.

Thalia and Austin threw arrows everywhere, killing horse after horse. Trish was shielding Dez and Ally, waving her sword at anybody who was stupid enough to near her. Grover was playing his pipe, and a bunch of grass rose from the marble floor and knocked down ten of the monsters. He grinned triumphantly.

Sadly, even with all our effort, we wouldn't win. Sure, we had killed a lot of the centaurs, but at least 30 were still alive. Their army was too big.

Still, I didn't want to give up. Not just now.

I gave out a battle cry as I charged to the nearest monster. After that, I don't remember much. It was all a blur. I stabbed, I slashed, I kicked, I ducked. Nothing seemed to harm me. I felt like I was invincible all over again. And let me tell you; being invincible is an awesome feeling.

As we fought, I didn't even bother to look at how many ponies were left. I just killed them all in a row. I'd have to take note for everything later.

/

It was when I killed the last horse did I realize how tired I actually am. I collapsed on the floor and looked around the room.

The beautiful mosaic on the wall was ruined along with it, a couple of statues of Apollo had crumbled down, too. I was kind of happy about that.

I thought it was all going to be ok now, until I heard the cry. I jumped on my feet and nearly fell back down.

In the middle of the room lay Ally, her face white and her shoulder and shirt bloody. She was unconscious, too. Everybody was around her, except for Grover, who was now sleeping. Poor satyr; the pipe playing must have been exhausting.

I ran over towards the girl. I'd known her for only a few hours… (That is if we don't count the time we'd spend with Arachne; the time there passes differently. According to Annabeth, we had been there for more than two days.) But I was still worried to her.

I knelt down next to her. Everybody was silent. Nobody knew what to say. They were just looking. That annoyed me.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to try and cure her? She can d…" – I was cut off by Annabeth. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"We can't do anything about this, Percy. The centaur's horns have poison at their tip. When they stabbed her, that poison went into her blood. Only Apollo could fix that. Or…" – Annabeth herself was cut off. By Austin.

The blonde boy knelt next to Ally. I think he was the one who was the most shaken with this whole story. I could tell that he and Ally were close. Maybe not boyfriend-and-girlfriend close…but they defiantly were close.

Austin put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He concentrated, as if praying or trying to cast a spell. Then, a warm yellow light glowed from Ally's shoulder. She coughed, and then her eyes flew open. The wound on her shoulder was closing, as if it were never there. The blonde was so happy, he kissed her.

I was too amazed to think of how cute the couple was. "But she was…and he did…and the light…"

Annabeth smiled down at Austin and Ally. "As I said, only Apollo could fix that…or, his child_._"

At that moment, above Austin's head trembled an image. It was a miniature sun, surrounded by a puff of golden smoke.

Thalia smiled. "I think Chiron just got himself a new healer and a musician. It's very nice to have you with us, Austin Moon, son of the sun god."

/

After the whole Austin and Ally thing was settled, we headed outside. We were hoping that Apollo had left us the carriage. We were wrong.

"Great. Now, we have no transport and I can see the sun, which means it's already Wednesday. My inside clock is telling me it's about 4am. We're in San Francisco. Any ideas?" – I asked.

All of them shrugged. I looked around the group. Annabeth had bags under her eyes and she was lying against Thalia. She was pretty sad that she didn't get to take her crazy centaur pony.

Austin had his arm around Ally. The girl looked better, the colour had already came back to her face. But both of them looked tired. Dez was just freaking out; talking to Trish how there was no way out.

We were all discouraged and I needed to change that.

"Ok. So, we only have…5 hours so we have to choose the quickest way to Long Island."

Ally spoke up. "Well, couldn't we take a plane…?"

I nodded my head 'no' furiously. "No way, I hate flying! The children of Poseidon prefer the sea. But we can't find a boat, that would take too long…"- Suddenly, I had an idea. – "Blackjack! I could call him!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. As I did, I heard Trish and Dez mutter: _Who's Blackjack?, _but I keep myself concentrated.

We waited long. Eventually, a dark figure descended from the sky. Trish urged her sword out.

"Another monster," – she said, her sword ready. – "Let's kill it."

"No, don't worry. This is a friend of mine." – I said, smiling.

Blackjack landed beside us. Behind him came 7 other of his flying friends.

"_Hey, boss, you need me?" – _His voice echoed in my mind. I got annoyed that he called me 'boss' again, but I let it go.

"_Yeah, we have to get to camp. Could you guys take us_?" – I asked him telepathically.

He nodded. "_Sure, tell your friends to hop on."_

We all climbed on the winged horses. Thalia didn't look too thrilled, but she got on anyway.

"Ok, let's go save Camp Half-Blood!" – I yelled as our horses rose into the sky.

Let me tell you; a Pegasus ride is _way _better than a godly one.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you did in those awesome reviews of yours! Thanks, guys! I love you all! =]**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	12. All hail Dez Baxter, son of Hera!

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hello, guys! =] **

**Here is another chapter to TGA! I hope you like it! :3 Also, a big thank you to all the people who reviewed and favourited this story. You guys ROCK! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

The flying horses cover distances pretty quickly. It seemed to take only a few hours, and we were already in Long Island.

Percy's horse, Blackjack, was flying next to mine. Percy was obviously quite tired as he slept the whole ride there.

As we neared the Half-Blood hill, the horses slowed down.

I nudged Percy. "Percy, wake up! We're here!"

He woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. "Ok. Blackjack, land!" – The horses flew down. For one horrible moment I was afraid we are going to crash. But of course, we didn't. The landing was actually very smooth.

"Thanks, Blackjack. That was awesome! When this battle is over, I'll give you a sugar cube. Though, right now, I need you to do one more thing. But your friends can go."

The other horses left Austin, Dez, Ally, Trish, Grover and Thalia on the ground and flew off. Only Blackjack stayed put.

"Ok, guys, it's time for us to fight. You go; I'll come in a second."

I wasn't too keen on leaving Percy behind, but along with the others, I raced up the hill and into battle.

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

I sighed as I watched my friends run up the hill.

"Ok, boy," - I said, climbing back on Blackjack's back, - "let's go save our camp."

And with that, Blackjack galloped up the hill. We stopped next to Thalia's pine tree. I looked down on the battle. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The campers were fighting with all their strength, but enemy army was far too big. It spread over a vast area of the camp. They outnumbered our campers by…a lot. The Griffons were scary on their own, but in big armies like this, they were terrifying.

"This is it. Blackjack, ride!" – The horse made a horsy sound and flew off.

Up in the air, I examined the battle to see which team needed help.

Ally had found a dagger and joined her brothers, fighting against three huge Griffons; Thalia and Grover ran to help the satyrs with their battle against another one of the monsters, near the woods; Austin was in a tree somewhere, shooting arrow after arrow at the opposing army. And Dez was curled up in a ball behind Trish who was once again protecting him.

Next to the arena, I saw Jason and Piper were fighting monsters too, while Leo and his brothers were throwing Greek fire at their opponents. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere, but I hoped she was alright.

Then, my eyes came across Chiron. He was all by himself, trying to fight a monster bigger than the others. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was the leader.

"Blackjack, do you see Chiron? Go over to him! We have to help him!" – I yelled at the horse, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind caused by the horse's huge wings.

"_As you say, boss." _– Blackjack said as he darted towards the centaur.

Just when we were over the Griffon's head, I told Blackjack to stop, and hover in one place. That way, I had a chance to jump off right onto the monster's wing.

The monster hadn't spotted me yet. This was my chance. I put all my strength to not fall off the wing and with a battle cry, I stabbed Riptide right under his huge wings. I jumped off, performing a double front flip, and landed on the ground just before the monster crumbled to dust.

"Percy!" - The centaur yelled, his face bright with relief. – "You came! What happened with your quest?"

As I tried to catch my breath, I told him about how we had found Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally in a music store, how we had been trapped by Arachne but we had managed to get out, how we had met the hunters and Thalia had joined us and finally, how we had came across some angry centaurs with horns in the MMM.

"Angry centaurs? With horns? That can't be good. Nevertheless, what you kids did was amazing. I'm glad for the new help, but even with it, there is no way out. The Griffons are far too many." – The centaur sighed.

"Don't worry, Chiron. New help is coming." – Before I wasn't sure, but as I said it aloud, I was certain.

"What kind of help?"

At that moment, battle horns cried. A new army was coming.

A bunch of girls with black camouflage pants and silver tank tops immerged from the hill, armed with bows and arrows. Above them, in a silver carriage sat a young girl, her golden her swept to the side.

"That kind. The hunters are here to help."

When Thalia saw her immortal sisters, she slashed the monster in front of her quickly, and ran to their side. Together, they attacked.

I figured I should, too. I left Chiron, and ran towards the center of the forest. The epicenter of the battle was beneath Zeus' fist, right next to the forest. I went there and ran around, slashing whatever I could. As I raced through the army, silver arrows whistled in the air. Griffons cried as they crumbled to dust.

At one point, I saw Annabeth. She was trapped by a monster, all alone and disarmed. Determined to save her, I ran in her direction. When I got there, I figured I couldn't do much on my own; the monster was huge. Therefore, I summoned a wave from the river. I felt the thousands of gallons bend under my will, forming a giant fist. It flew all the way from the river to the monster. I made a motion as if I was hitting someone. The water fist did the same, and the monster crumbled to dust. I let the water go. Annabeth was free.

"Phew! Thanks, Seaweed Brain! You're the best!" – She kissed me quickly, grabbed her dagger which was lying on the ground, and then raced off to battle again.

I did the same, too.

/

Soon, nothing was left from the opposing army. For a few seconds, everything went silent. The only sound heard was the crackling sound of some unextinguished fires, caused by the battle. Then, through the camp echoed a wave of triumphant cries.

We had won this battle. Once and for all, just like Chiron had said.

~ {Annabeth's P.O.V} ~

After we manage to somewhat clean the battlefield, exhausted, we headed to dinner.

I had to leave Percy since we were in different cabins, but I promised I would catch up with him later, and then went to join my brothers and sisters on the Athena table.

Frank joined Percy on Poseidon's table since he too was somewhat related to the sea god. Besides, the boy wasn't a big fan of the Ares kids at our camp.

Hazel sat next to her brother, Nico, on Hades' table. The two were laughing and they seemed so at ease. I smiled in their direction.

Next to them, on Zeus' table, Jason sat along with Thalia, who had insisted that she would like to sit with her brother rather than the hunters who took Artemis' table. The goddess herself sat next to Chiron on the table in the middle of the cafeteria, along with some of the newbies.

Everybody was having fun. Laughter was heard. A few of the tables started throwing food at each other but were interrupted by Chiron who said that it's time for the sing-along. With a roar of excitement, all the cabins ran towards the amphitheater.

As I was running, I managed to spot Percy who strolled towards me, a huge grin plastered on his face. When he reached me, he kissed my cheek and in an annoyingly sweet voice, he said:

"I missed you! "– After he said that, he burst out laughing. When he managed to regain his calm, he spoke again. – "Oh, gosh that was a cheesy voice. Anyway, shall we go?"

He outstretched his hand and I took it with delight. We were already late so the two of us ran faster to reach the theater.

/

"Campers," - Chiron spoke when everybody was settled, - "today, you all became heroes. What you did on the battlefield was amazing. I do think that the attacks are over. We won this time."

A wave of applause followed his words, and he stomped his hoof to keep our attention on him. "But, we shall thank some particular people who helped us win. First of all, a big thank you to Artemis and her hunters." – Artemis got up, followed by her hunters, and bowed. – "Then, I believe that we should thank the demigods, who set off to Miami a few days ago. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, come on down here!"

We did as we were told. The three of us made our way to the stage timidly. Another wave of applause rolled around the amphitheater.

"Um…thanks for that, guys." – Percy said. – "The quest was quite successful, if dare to I say so myself. We have some things to discuss with Chiron. We'll do that later, though. We don't want to ruin the party mood. Besides, we should first welcome our new friends. Guys, come!"

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez made their way towards us. Trish was waving her hand and smiling at the campers as the clapped for her, while Ally was…eating her hair? I made a mental note to discuss that with her later.

"Welcome to our camp! – Chiron announced and smiled at them. Afterwards, he turned towards us. – Do we know to which cabin they belong?"

Grover nodded. "Yes, Chiron. Ally Dawson is a daughter of Athena. Trish de la Rosa is a daughter of Ares and Austin Monica Moon, - The campers laughed here, - is son of Apollo."

The Athena, Ares and Apollo cabin seemed to be happy and they welcomed their new brothers and sisters by giving them the 'thumbs up' from their seats.

Although, the other campers were staring at Dez uneasily.

"What about this young man?" – Chiron asked as he patted Dez on the back.

Moment of silence. Nobody knew what to say. Then, gasps went around the audience. I turned to Percy, but he too was staring.

"What is everybody looking at?" – I whispered to him.

He didn't answer. He just pointed towards Dez. I looked in his direction and, on my own turn, I gasped. Above his head, glowing in white was a peacock.

Percy took a sharp breath. "Isn't the peacock the sacred animal of…Hera?"

I nodded. Then, I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, that means that Dez…But I thought Hera didn't have children."

The centaur sighed. When he looked at me, I saw fear in his wise brown eyes. He whispered: "So did I. Apparently, we were both wrong." – Then, he raised his voice and turned towards the other demigods.- "All hail Dez Baxter, son of Hera!"

**PLOT TWIST!**

**You didn't expect that, did ya? *cheeky grin* ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra, EXTRA long for you guys! Tell me what you think of this in the reviews. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	13. New York awaits us

-DECLAIMER: I do not own the TV series "Austin & Ally" nor the book series "Percy Jackson and The Olympians".

**Hey, everybody! =] I hope you're all doing great! **

**This is the last chapter of "The Griffon Attack". I'm so thankful for everybody who reviewed. I loved writing this story, and seeing that you all liked it too makes me really happy.**

**PLEASE READ!**

I have great news: I'll be writing a series of these, IF you want me to! Next "book" should be posted in about a week, if you guys say you want it! I'm planning on calling it 'The Son of Hera'. How about that? =]

**Now, here is the actual chapter. **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Percy's P.O.V} ~

It was the last week of camp.

The atmosphere around camp was quite happy, as usual. The campers had long forgotten about the attacks, but on Wednesdays, they'd always look at the sky nervously, expecting a bunch of Griffons to arrive.

Annabeth, Grover and I had informed Chiron about the situation at the Empire State Building, and how the gods were tormented by their Roman equivalent.

He didn't seem surprised and told us he already knew. Chiron also said that Mr. D won't be here for a while; him too having problems with the Romans. We decided against telling the other demigods since that would just make them worry.

Speaking of the other campers, they started warming up to Austin, Ally and Trish. As a matter of fact, Austin became the leader of the Apollo cabin, thanks to his ability to cure people, just by touching their wounds. Now, the other kids in the sun god's cabin looked up to the Golden boy.

On the other hand, though, the other demigods seemed to be pushing Dez away. Some were afraid of him, and others just said he is a weirdo. I had tried to stick up for him, or help when he got into a fight, but it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. He had gotten a gift from his mother lately; a silver ring with a peacock eye on it, that could turn into whatever weapon its owner wishes. I think that's the main reason people are scared of Dez.

Chiron told us that the boy might cause us some problems. He said that in the whole demigod history, Hera had never had a child. I decided not to stress over that yet, and make the best of my last days in camp.

I spent a lot of time with Annabeth, but these days she kept saying she wants to hang out with Ally, so I was usually left to hang. The two sisters had developed this telepathic way of talking, so now, I couldn't understand what they were telling each other, and I'm pretty sure that at least 9 out of 10 of that stuff is about me.

So, being left by Annabeth, I spend most of my time with Austin. The two of us would go to the lake and have swimming competitions, since he's a great swimmer. Of course, I beat him every time, but he never gives up. I liked him for that.

Sometimes, I hang out with Leo in Bunker 9, since it's fun to watch him work. Last time I was there, he was trying to repair Festus again. I learn a _lot _of new swear words if I'm around him when he works. That boy gets agitated far too quickly.

Other than that, I also had to do my chores; cleaning the stables, cleaning in the kitchen…stuff like that. We also played Capture the flag a few times. I think luck was with me that week, since our team won each time.

The hunters stayed around longer than usual, too. That was a fun experience, since I got some serious competition when we would play any sort of games.

Also, I went to the stables a couple of times and kept my promise to Blackjack, giving him a few sugar cubes, every now-and-then.

Eventually, though, it all ended.

/

It was the last day of the summer, and everybody was leaving.

I spend the morning packing my stuff, and spending the last few hours with Annabeth. We talked about different stuff…kissed a little…then went to the climbing wall for the last time that summer. As a memory, I received some burned eyelashes since I fell off about ten times…

Then, the afternoon came, and I knew I had to leave. I got my stuff from the Poseidon cabin, and climbed up the hill with Annabeth by my side. She was staying over the summer, since Thalia was too. The two of them wanted to be together for a bit. I didn't argue, even though I kind of wanted Annabeth to come to New York, so we would be closer to each other.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain." – She said as she kissed me goodbye. – "Try to not get killed."

And with that, she left me on my own. I ran down to where my mom's car was waiting. Before I climbed in, I looked back at Annabeth. She was next to Thalia's tree, waving at me.

I waved back and once I did, she smiled at me one last time than ran down the other side, to her cabin. Sighing, I climbed inside the car.

"Hey, mom. I missed you. I can't wait to tell you what happened at camp this summer. But first, I want to go home. New York awaits us." – And like that, we zoomed off into the city, leaving Camp Half-Blood behind us.

…**and this has been "The Griffon Attack". **


	14. Acknowledgments

**HELLOOOOOOOOO! :D**

So, now that this story is finished, it's time for the acknowledgements. And I have a lot of people to thank. **=]**

Here it goes:

Beanka Juarez : **Thanks for the awesome reviews! You're so supportive! Love you! =]**

MaraudeuuseAlexanne : **You're such a fun person! It's a joy to read your reviews! Thanks so much! **

HeLlHoUnD555 **: Such an awesome dude. Thanks for the reviews! They were much appreciated. You rock!**

DaughterofZeus-NieceofPosiedon **: You're reviews are hilarious! I love them! Thanks so much for all the support! : ) **

Fhterrey **: Such great reviews. Thanks so much for everything! :3**

HunterofartemisdaughterofZeus **: Thanks so much for everything, girl! You're awesome! Love you! =]**

ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted **: You. Are. Amazing. You're fun and supportive, and you have an awesome username! :D Thanks for everything! **

starkiller2 : **Thanks so much for all your supportive reviews! : ) **

Supernaturalfan1 **: Your reviews are fun and it has become a hobby of mine to read them! Thanks so much! :3 =]**

So, that was it.

I would like to thank all those people, others that I failed to mention and all the guest reviewers for helping me with this story. Without you guys, Percy and the gang wouldn't have made it back to Camp Half-Blood.

**STORY ALERT:**

The first chapter of the sequel is already up! Check it out! :) Here's a link: s/9290034/1/

Thanks so much! I love you all!

Stay awesome and #LOUD!


End file.
